Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements/Gallery
Images joseph-kingofdreams-disneyscreencaps.com-8005.jpg|Joseph revealing himself to his brothers and forgiving them. Squidward_apologizing.jpg|Squidward apologizing to SpongeBob for pulling an extremely nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9255.jpg|Kerchak finally accepting Tarzan in his dying breath. Nick forgives Judy.png|Nick Wilde forgiving Judy Hopps for her earlier discrimination against predators. File:ChannelChasersPt3-607.jpg|Timmy Turner reconciling with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. File:Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-11109.jpg|Alan Parrish reconciling with his dad after finishing Jumanji. File:Anastasia_Dimitri_reconcile.jpg|Anastasia reconciling with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. File:Drake_and_Josh_reconcile_with_the_foam_finger_given_to_Josh.jpg|Drake and Josh reconciling from their foam finger argument. File:GoGo_comforts_Hiro.jpg|Hiro Hamada reconciling with Gogo and his team in order to work together and stop Yokai. File:Lilo_and_Nani_bonding_after_their_argument.jpg|Lilo reconciling with Nani after their argument about Lilo's future. VLCSNAP-2016-05-23-06h33m15s828.jpg|Monkey is forgiven by Team Hot Wheelsand accepted him as the new member of the team after he betrayed the Road Pirates File:RunawayAngelica-DrewHugsAngelica.JPG|Angelica Pickles apologizing to her father, Drew for wrecking his home office and running away from the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Angelica". File:S02e08_245.jpg|Lisa Simpson forgiving Bart for destroying her centerpiece. IMG_1125.PNG|Sci-Twi apologizing to Sunset Shimmer for her actions as Midnight Sparkle Twilight_apologising_S1E20.png|Twilight Sparkle apologizing to Spike for blurting out his secret crush on Rarity. Spike_and_Twilight_hugging_S01E24.png|Spike hugs Twilight and apologizes to her for being jealous of Owlowiscious, while Twilight apologizes in return for not being more sensitive earlier. File:Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie Apologizing and Reconciling.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle apologizing and reconciling after their earlier argument had taken too far before they could gather the Staff of Sacanas. File:1889023_10152134660631855_1438524692_o.jpg|Anna and Elsa reconciling after the former nearly sacrifices her life to save the latter. File:On_the_Run_199.png|Amethyst and Pearl forgiving each other. Buster forgives meena.png|Buster Moon reconciling to Meena after hearing her sing and decides that they can still put on a show. File:Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8654.jpg|Shrek's apology to Donkey before heading to Lord Farquaad's castle and stop the wedding. Kuzco_and_Pacha_reconciling.jpg|Kuzco and Pacha reconciling at the llama meadow. IMG_1008.PNG|Lincoln's sisters reconciling with Lincoln after he makes up for humiliating them by embarrassing himself, thus they also apologize for selfishly disowning him Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8264.jpg|Gru and Dru putting their differences aside and apologizing for their earlier argument so they can focus on rescuing the girls from Balthazar Bratt. Makuu forgives Ono.png|Makuu forgives Ono for accidental awakening him and other crocodiles from sleep. Don Lino apologizes Lenny.png|Don Lino apologizes Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. Percy Polie apologizes to Zowie about saying the 3D word.png|Percy Polie apologizing to his daughter, Zowie Polie about saying the 3-D word. Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9543.jpg|The Onceler reconciling with the Lorax. Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10029.jpg|E.B. reconciling with his father who apologizes for not accepting his ambition of being rock star. File:Steven_and_Connie_making_up.jpg|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran reconciling their relationship at Kevin's Party. Donner sorry to rudolph.png|Donner apologizing to Rudolph for mocking his nose. Aguchuckiekimi.gif|Chuckie and Kimi reconciling at the Java Lava. 4F02A331-B145-4462-A1B9-08A67A88105B.png|Jimmy reconciles with his parents and apologizes for not listening to them earlier about not talking to strangers F1660100-8B96-4F71-9253-6751B016B193.png|Lois reconciles with her son Stewie & apologizes to him for not paying attention to him earlier during her week as a school helper Mom File:XY121_20.png|Ash Ketchum and Greninja apologizing to Serena, Clemont and Bonnie for Ash's behavior. File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9718.jpg|Aladdin apologizing to Jasmine for lying to her about being a prince. File:Displaced239.jpg|Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres reconciling their relationship by relaxing on the holodeck. Kane apologizes to his brother.png|Kane apologizes to his brother The Undertaker for putting him in a vegetative state two years ago. Changing_nature_5.jpg|Earl Sinclair apologizing to his family for bringing the world to an end. Sonic apologize to Amy.PNG|Sonic and his friends apologize to Amy for not helping her out and not appreciate her work she done for them File:Keystone_Motel_345.png|Ruby and Sapphire reconciling their relationship after Ruby apologizes to Sapphire for releasing her rage. Grey bianca.PNG|Bianca Forgiveness Gray and Defeat Ragears and Married coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9785.jpg|Héctor and Imelda reconcile, after she sings at the Sunrise Spectacular, with his support. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7498.jpg|Johnny apologises to Mavis, for not telling her that he was human. IMG_2590.PNG|Bubbles forgave Buttercup for taking Octi. Merida reconciling with Elinor.png|Princess Merida apologizing to her mother Queen Elinor for thier argument and breaking the spell. Violet_apologize_to_Maya.png|Violet apologize to Maya for her bullying and her cheating before she befriending with Maya. IMG_2801.png|The Empress forgives her sister (The Queen) for being rich of hive's honey as she declares that Maya and her Team Poppy wins. Baloo and Morgil.jpeg|Baloo and Mowgli reconciling their friendship after celebrating their victoy against Shere Khan. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8040.jpg|Dracula apologizes to his friends for lying to them about humans being bad because he lost his wife Martha. McDuck family hug.png|Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie reconciling after defeating Magica De Spell and saving Duckberg. Dark wing and quivering .jpeg|Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard reconciling after defeating Negaduck and saving St. Canard. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph apologizes to Vanellope for wrecking her kart. Marlin & Nemo reuniting.jpg|Nemo apologizes to his father Marlin for saying he hated him. Bandicam 2018-09-01 20-00-29-520.jpg|Finn apologize to Flame Princess when he lying to her for so long and they become friends again Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7886.jpg|Ariel apologizes to her daughter Melody for hiding her mermaid heritage from her. Tommy & Dil sleeptogether after reconciling and Dil learns to share.png|Tommy and Dil sleep together and reconciling and Dil learns to share. Stellaluna and the birds hug and reconcile.png|Stellaluna and the birds hug and reconcile. CB22D9EF-EB58-4B88-B656-E4597D339F6C.png|Lana and Lola Loud reconcile after they became Bluebells.|link=S2E06AHugging eachother.png Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Eddie Valiant apologizes to Roger Rabbit for yanking his ears too much. Tai Kamiya and Matt ishida making up for what they did and work together in order to reunite with the Digidestined.jpg|Tai kamiya and Matt Ishida reconciling for what they did and work together in order to reunite with the Digidestind. Anakinredeemed.png|Anakin Skywalker thanks his son Luke for saving him. Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg|Topps apologizing to Grandpa Longneck for insulting his grandson Littlefoot and he gives him some plants as a token for his efforts. Mulan.jpeg|Fa Mulan reconciling with her father, Fa Zhou after she returns from war and bring him the sword of Shan Yu and the crest of The Emperor of China. Videos Ratchet and Clank All 4 One Cutscenes Part 12|Captain Quark and Dr. Nefarious reconciling for their harsh treatment of each other in the past. Emotional + Cute Scene from Rugrats The Movie|Tommy Pickles reconciling with his brother Dil. Family Guy - Peter Fights Homer Simpson Pt 2|Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson reconciling after their brutal chicken fight. File:Steven and Connie Make-Up Steven Universe|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran reconciling their relationship at Kevin's Party. File:Anastasia - Ending Scene|Anastasia reconciling with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. File:Aladdin ending collab|Aladdin apologizing to Jasmine for lying to her about being a prince. Category:Galleries Category:Apologies, Forgiveness, and Reconcilements images